The invention relates to an electric machine comprising a pole housing and electronics. An electrical printed circuit board containing a control circuit is used for controlling the electric machine.
An electric machine is known from the French patent application FR 2 574 554 A1 in which an electrical printed circuit board is installed in the same housing interior space with the bearing and the stator as well as with the magnets and the rotor. Such an arrangement of mechanical and electronic components in a common housing interior space can lead to electrical short circuits of the printed circuit board or, respectively, of the electronic components. Hence, dirt particles such as shavings or condensed water, e.g. soldering points or pins of components, come in contact to one another which ultimately leads to the short circuit. These disadvantages are rectified by the following invention.